The use of networks and mobile networks has grown exponentially in recent years. Networks transmit blocks of data between locations on the networks called nodes. As the complexity and number of nodes on a network goes up, so does the risk of collisions on the network. Accordingly, there is a need for coordinating access to a barrage relay network.